


The Dwelling Dive

by Vetreaux



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Jason Voorhees - Freeform, Movie: Friday the 13th (1980), Movie: Friday the 13th (2009), NSFW Art, Slasher, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetreaux/pseuds/Vetreaux
Summary: A commissioned piece for a friend of mine!An introverted senior's horizons have been broadened.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The Dwelling Dive

“I feel like I’m losing my best friend Cassidy..” Duffle bag in each hand, you looked at your friend with concern. Not too keen on this ‘trip’ her boyfriend wanted to take you both on. She knew you wouldn’t have gone for it if it was a blind date, so she told Jeff not to bring anyone else or so you thought. You had no clue how many people were going to attend the trip, your graduation party felt exhausting enough, now this? You had college to look forward to, and Cassidy would remind you every three seconds…

“You’ve gotta get out of that bubble Y/N, we’re graduating seniors. We only get to enjoy ourselves ONCE before heading into the real world. So come on.” Flipping her blonde hair back while brandishing her famous passive aggressive smile. “It’s all in good fun, Mkay?” 

“But..” Sighing, knowing it was no use in arguing. She wouldn’t have bothered listening anyway, she was too busy overlining her lips in the vanity mirror. If anything you decided to load the car with your things. Though reluctant, you thought your mood might change once you were there. Perhaps your friend was right and you could enjoy yourself. Smores over the fire, jamming out to Bon Jovi or Prince under the moonlight. Dipping your feet in the lake, pondering what life would be like during your freshman year of college. Writing fresh short stories that nature might have to inspire. Maybe you’d meet some nice company. Imagining the most non-jock guy possible then huffing with the sad reality of it being infested with nothing but. “No thanks..” Throwing your stuff into the trunk of Jeff’s car you rested your hip against the door awaiting your friend to come out. If anything, you just wanted to get this ordeal over with so you could focus on more important subjects. 

“Wow.. You look tense.” Fliching slightly as Jeff exited the driver’s seat to talk to you. ‘Exactly what I needed..’ Rolling your eyes. “Hey.” The football player pressed his elbow atop the hood of the car, while his free hand outstretched you an alcoholic beverage. 

“No thanks, the invitation is good enough.” Waving him away as your eyes were drawn to the window of Cassidy’s room. ‘Lord that girl takes forever to get ready..’ “Huh?” You felt the coolness of the bottle being forcibly laced between your fingers by him. ‘Guy doesn’t take no for an answer, does he?’ 

“I just think it’s in everyone’s best interest if you let go of the hardass act and smiled for once.” He chuckled, taking note that you weren’t very fond of that comment. “Look, it’s not everyday that all three of us get together.. But who knows,” His hazel eyes glancing up at his girlfriend’s window before slipping an arm over your shoulder, completely invading your personal space. “Maybe we could all use a good time, yeah?” His goofy grin and mischievous intentions made you want to vomit. 

“Ya know Jeff.. I’ve been friends with Cassidy for a loooong time. And if there’s one thing she doesn’t like..” You leaned in close, your noses only centimeters apart. “Is cheaters.” Dropping the glass bottle on his foot as a diversion to escape the uncomfortable situation. He groaned angrily, lifting his hands up and muttering.

“It was just an option, bitch.” 

“Huh? What--what’s wrong?” Cassidy had finally made her way to the car, dropping her bags to check on Jeff as you climbed into the back seat fuming. “What happened Jeff--you spilled your beer?” She giggled, taking note of the broken glass and beer stained jeans. He shrugged her off, a slight stutter in his voice as he grabbed her bags and dumped them into the trunk with your own belongings.

“It’s-it’s nothing babe, just get in the car. We best be goin’.” Though to your dismay, he threw one of your bags out unknowingly as revenge. The one with the majority of your camping gear that included a bowie knife and flare gun for protection. As you all settle down, your trip begins. It took a couple hours of bantering between Cassidy and her dumb boyfriend over directions, finding yourself getting lost as rain began to drizzle along the way. You watch the droplets run down your window, forehead resting on your knuckles. Eventually you start to pipe up.

“Where are we going anyway? I don’t think you ever actually mentioned that part to us..”

Jeff breathed, “We’re headed to this old abandoned campground. It’s where all the seniors go to party,” giving you a wink from the rearview mirror “Or get their rocks off. Heh.” Cassidy punching him gingerly in the shoulder.

“Yeah, I think it’s called.. Crystal Lake?” Obliviously filing her nails. 

“Don’t you think you should have snatched some directions first?” You sighed.

“No, I’ve got this. Men are better with that type of thing anyway!” flicking his nose “We got natural maps.” Rolling your eyes, you were already fed up with this journey. Unsure if you’d be able to survive another hour of pointless arguing. But then, a rundown vintage sign sporting ‘Crystal Lake’ appeared from the trees as the vehicle moved forward. Straightening up you shouted at Jeff. 

“There it is!” He damn near slammed on the breaks. 

“Hey! Good eye Y/N.” He slowed down to find a turning point, but there wasn’t one. Instead there was a locked rusty gate preventing anyone from entering, at least with a car. There were a few others parked further down the road. Jeff made the decision to park as far away from everyone else as he could. Annoying Cassidy. 

“You know we have to carry our bags, right doofus?” She smacked the back of his head, you caught yourself trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Babe, I don’t want any jerkwads breaking into my car. Besides it wouldn’t kill you to carry a bag or two.. Not like we have much to grab anyway.” He laughed, leaving the driver’s seat to unload the trunk. Cassidy looked back at you unimpressed, the two of you having a mutual silent agreement that parking further out wasn’t necessary but accepting there was nothing to do about it now. As Jeff grabbed his belongings along with a couple of Cassidy’s you noticed you only had one. Rummaging through the trunk and slamming it closed. 

“Jeff!” You shouted, “Where is my other bag?” 

Sucking in his lips and shrugging with full hands. “No clue. Could have sworn I only seen you toss in one.” He continued towards the trail, you gazed at Cassidy in question but she had nothing to offer. Overcome with frustration, you carried onward. The rain poured as you three walked through the woods to a nearby cabin with what appeared to have a lively party inside. You exhaled, knowing this was going to drain your social clock quickly. Sucking it up as you followed your friends inside. 

“Hey!” A group of guys crowding around your trio, giving Jeff a noogie and welcoming you and Cassidy with side hugs and unappreciated butt pats. Enraged by the violation of your personal space you threw your things onto the nearby couch and stepped away from the crowd. Finding your way to the cramped kitchen with some ladies gathered around the table, beers in hand. They looked up at you with what felt like judging looks, but one was more cheery. 

“Hey girlie! If you’re wonderin’ where the bathroom is it’s headed to the back on the left hand side. Just put the toilet paper shelf under the door handle so nobody walks in on ya’; the handle is broken.” You nodded.

“Thank you.” Heading straight to the bathroom and barricading the door as instructed you sat on the toilet burying your face in your hands. This was NOT what you were expecting. You thought it would just be you three, or perhaps a couple more mutual friends; but no. There were several others and you were incredibly out of your element. You took a few moments to collect your thoughts, trying to put yourself in the social mindset. Shaking away your introverted tendencies before leaving the bathroom. The moment you made your way back to the kitchen, everyone was gone. Even Cassidy. Sighing as everyone already ditched you, you decided to grab a cold brew to ease your frustrations. Placing a hand in your pocket while the other held your beverage idly already missing the typewriter you left at home.

“Not in the mood for parties, ey?” A soft voice emerged from the doorway. You glanced up to see who it was, no one you knew of course--he was a tanned skinny fella with shoulder length curls. Leaning against the fridge as he awaited your response.

“No, no I’m not. It’s just not my scene. I’d prefer a quiet night in a cafe or something.” He nodded, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, it’s not my thing either.. Was dragged here by my brother. Was hoping I’d find a girlfriend or something I guess.” Rolling his eyes, you could tell he was just as over this party as you were. 

“Hey, where did everyone go anyway?” 

“Oh, the rain cleared up, and you know with this weather they all headed to the lake. It’s like they all share the same brain--and ditch us little folk to go spar around in the nude.” He scoffed, clearly just as unhappy about being here as much as you were. “But I digress.. There’s a nicer lakehouse not too far from here, it’s where I go to draw. If you’re ever interested in getting away from the tweedle dees or dumbs; head on over.” 

Relaxing your lower back against the countertop. “Oh? Where is it?” 

“About ten minutes over the bridge from the back of this cabin. Those loser jocks refuse to go cause there’s a ‘legend’ about a crazed killer who used to frequent there. It’s all just bullshit if I’m being honest. We’ve been here for a couple days now and I’ve yet to see anything strange go on over there. Guess it’s just what the locals say to keep horny kids from damaging the property.” 

“Huh..” Intrigued, you thought it would be nice to chat with someone who wasn’t as dull as a door knob. “I’ll consider it, what’s your name by the way?” 

His crooked smile stretching as you considered his option, “Matt.” 

Returning a shy smile, “Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.” You both stood awkwardly before being interrupted by Matt’s brother. 

“Hey, I see you two are getting along quite nicely! That’s great! We hope you guys will join us by the lake soon? I’m just here to collect more beer.” Rummaging through the icebox before heading out though stopping in his tracks to press a finger to his brother’s chest. He muffled a few words, trying to be quiet but you could still hear him. “Wear protection.” As he left, you two stared at the floor for what seemed like minutes before Matt spoke up. 

“Well Y/N, I’m headed towards the lake house. I just gotta grab my sketch book.. I’ll see you there? I know it’s gonna get dark soon, I typically go during the day but--I have a lantern I can take if you feel like talking.” You shrugged, “I promise, I have no bad intentions like my brother. He’s an air head.” You giggled.

“Yeah sure. I’ll change and meet you there.” 

“Awesome.” He finger gunned in your direction, making you laugh. After he was gone you grabbed your bag and changed into some dryer clothes, stunning some denim knee shorts and a black tank top. You threw your hair back so the humidity wouldn’t cause friz, and headed out towards the lakehouse. 

You could see the others swimming intoxicated as the sun began to set. The reflection from the lake almost glistened with orange embers. As you continued on your journey, you found yourself slowing down and breathing it all in. The warm air, the oak trees, the light scent of rain still fresh in your nostrils from before. You skipped along the bridge, taking your time with this walk, admiring how the sky would change like a painter’s canvas, with deep strokes of orange hue mixed with pale pinks. The clouds passed by so quickly as though they were headed back to the heavens. You weren’t so sure about this trip before, but you couldn’t hide the fact there was something so tranquil about being in the middle of nature when it was like this. So peaceful, and silent. Just pure serenity. You had finally made your way to the lake house, before doing anything else you observed its structure, seeing if it was in decent enough shape to enter. Clearly this place looked condemned more than the cabin itself so you explored with caution. It took you no time to curiously peek through the surrounding area, reading old poster boards from the 80’s and trailing your fingers over the water damaged wood. You’d wipe the debris off on your shorts before meeting with Matt. Though once you stepped inside the damp shelter, there was no one around. 

It felt completely untouched and empty; you tried to wrap your brain around if you had left before Matt had or not. Maybe he was pulling a prank on you, or maybe he just wasn’t there yet. He didn’t seem like the type to ghost, he seemed genuine with his intentions.. Regardless, you searched around for him only instead finding his artwork sprawled out among the creaky floorboards. There were sketches of the treeline that spread across the lake, a couple doodles of wildlife and some portraits of a girl from back at the cabin. Your chest sank when realizing most of the portraits were of the same girl, swimming, sitting by the fire, drinking by the dock. It seemed he already had a love interest, not that you were interested in him romantically anyway--though, you thought it was nice to have another introvert to speak to. Setting the drawing to the side, you noticed it was getting dark. You looked around for a light source, knowing good and well none of the switches that trailed the place would come on. Finding a small lantern strode about by the open door that was tipped over carelessly. 

“Let’s see if you'll light..” Picking it up and giving the twine a flick from your pocketed zippo; a small glow emitting from within the glass just enough to keep you from being completely blinded. Looking down at your wrist watch and sighing. It was getting pretty late, and you had yet to see Matt once since arriving. ‘Maybe he got caught up?’ You thought, and decided it would be best to head back and catch some sleep, that is if the crowd would allow you that much solace. Turning your heel you tripped over something on the way out, dropping the lantern which broke the glass and knocked the flame onto a couple sketches. “Shit!” You moved quickly to discard them before the fire could get any worse, stomping hard with your mountain boots until the flames were extinguished. Removing your zippo from your pocket to help you navigate through the house, the tip of your boot catching onto something heavy below draws your attention to Matt’s lifeless body. Instinctively you covered your mouth to avoid screaming. Though you could not help but let out a weak shriek. 

He was stretched out, arms above his head as though he were trying to army crawl away, head turned to the side with a terrified expression plastered on his face. As your eyes trailed down, you noticed a large machete was plunged deep into his spine, blood pooling a perfect circle around him. You were in such a state of shock to have been walking around this entire time without seeing this that you vomited. Wiping the corners of your mouth whilst recomposing yourself to leave. Whoever did this must have left shortly after, you were there for at least twenty minutes before realizing and within that time they could have gotten you too. That was a thought you didn’t want to consider. At this moment the only thing running through your mind was to get back to the cabin and warn your friends, though that was a ten minute walk you’d have to make on your own.. With a killer on the loose. Maybe you could run, it would make the trip that much faster. Whatever needed to be done needed to be done NOW. You were wasting time thinking of ways to get back instead of committing, so then your journey back to the bridge started. Though you hardly made it ten feet away from the lake house before feeling a harsh pain in the back of your skull, your vision blurred and all motor skills began to shut down as you faded into unconsciousness. 

You dreamed of the lake, of jumping off the dock into icy water.. The fish within floating around you like a cesspool of death. A putrid smell invigorating you to reach the surface, though as you did there was a shadowy figure; One who embodied complete horror and tragedy. That gazed down upon you with soulless eyes. Their giant hand reaches for you from the dock, and you take hold of it without hesitation. The moment it reels you from the water, you awake to fog. Your head throbbing as you come to, lifting yourself up but staggering as the pain was too much. Cupping the back of your head with the palms of your hands and squeezing until it was bearable enough for you to move. 

The air felt heavier than it did before with rolling fog nipping at your knees. It was pitch black, nothing more than the dimness of a half crescent moon overhead. Eyes darting to and fro, finding yourself in an area opposite of your former location. The bridge was nowhere in sight nor the lake house, if anything it seemed as though you were deeper in the woods away from the lake itself. Attempting to retrace your steps the pain from your head starts to subside as your frustration grows--realizing that you are now lost. Whoever struck you clearly wanted to be away from prying eyes. That thought was unsettling enough to get you back on your feet. Palms mapping the trees as you ran unknowingly along the wood. You were completely unaware of where to go but the thought of staying in motion seemed like your best chance of survival until your ankle smacked right under the bend of an oak root hiding among the wild grass. It wasn’t broken, but perhaps fractured. The sensitivity blinding you temporarily until you were alerted by hefty footsteps. Covering your mouth and squeezing in the fetus position under the grass to avoid being caught.

Your eyes wildly staring above you trying to catch a glimpse of who it might be. You could sense someone walking up behind you, the grass being crunched as a hulking figure walked circles around your position. You couldn’t really make out anything from the ground, but when bloody steel grazed over your knuckles you froze, holding your breath as long as you could hoping they would go away. Eyes swelling with tears as the blood dripped between the curve of your fingers, the copper smell invading your nostrils. ‘Poor Matt..’ Thinking you would soon join him. Thankfully, the killer had turned direction, and his footsteps began to sound further and further away. Gasping quietly to invite air back into your lungs, closing your eyes in relief. 

You made it.. You’re safe. You were just about to peek from the grass before being snatched up by your bun. You began screaming and kicking as what seemed to be a masked bodybuilder threw you over his shoulder like a sack of flour, his arm nearly the size of your torso with strength to match. Thrashing your legs about as you made an attempt to punch his kidneys but to no avail, he seemed completely unphased by it all. Tears streamed down your face as you looked upon him, wanting a good look at who was putting you into an early grave.. You were shocked by the thickness of his neck and the unshapely size of his head. Taking into detail the discoloration of flesh and the vintage hockey mask he bore with lifeless eyes. Though you were staring holes into him, he did not seem to care. In fact he carried you the entire way quietly as you cursed and begged like he was purely incapable of hearing you. Perhaps he was deaf? Or just a sociopath. Either way.. You knew this was your end, and no one, not even your friends were around to save you. Eventually he halted, throwing you among a stone slab in the midst of a clearing by the lake. The moon reflected along the water like glass, it was almost beautiful had it not been for the situation. 

The shock your tailbone endured from the slab causing a whine. Your head, ankle and spine had suffered enough; you decided to just accept your oncoming fate laying back against the stone as though you were being sacrificed by Abraham himself. The man hovering before you tilting his head curiously as you await to be struck, murmuring “Just do it..” After moments pass of waiting to be slain, you flinched as your left breast was being cupped. Glaring downward to see where your tank top had been shredded from your fall. You had been through so much in one night and this was so not expected. Cold sweat collecting between your brows as he dropped his weapon, it pierced the ground below as he gingerly poked and squeezed your exposed breast like a curious child. Incredibly confused yet you couldn’t muster any strength or voice to halt him; so you allowed it for now. The act seemed more innocent in comparison to Matt's fate. It seemed like twenty minutes had passed and this creature was mesmerized by your single breast. 

Finally working nerve to speak but he dismissed you with consistent strokes of his gloved fingers. It was beginning to aggravate you a bit. “Heh--hey.. Could you maybe--not.. Do that?” Palming his wrist anxious about being hit, you hadn’t really gotten a good look at him since the beginning of all this. Your eyes stayed fixated on the blade reassuring yourself it was in the ground and not your ribcage, but as they trailed from the rotted leather of his boots up the tattered and muddy clothes he bore; his mask of all things caught your attention. Looking for small details, like eye color or perhaps etchings along the face covering itself. Though his eyes remained dead pan and set on your chest, which was starting to give you an abnormally vile feeling. 

A sharp pinch of your erect nipple stirring you to move further back pulling your knees against your chest and hugging them tightly, your cheeks burned from a mixture of fearful arousal. “Don’t.” Snapping, your lower lip trembling. His colossal hand jerking your sore ankle to slink your body closer. Your hands smacking down against the slab while he hooked his fingers along the fabric of your top, tearing it in two. Your body sinking into place as he lurked over you like a hungry shark. Palpitations rising as his elbow rested under your chin to restrain you. You yelped as your nipple was being twisted by his rough glove. Squirming through your assault, though he was incredibly too strong for you to break free from. Moments pass and you feel your nether regions kindling. The sensitivity becomes too much to bear when you begin to twitch from over stimulation. He notices this, and ceases his torture momentarily to gaze upon you with intrigue. Rolling onto your side instinctively to cover your chest, your breathing raspy; the cold splintering your skin once he shifted. Part of you wanted to leap from your position and run for it. Although you knew you wouldn’t get far with your injuries.. It was a seemingly sound idea. The other part, however, was frozen in shock. Breathing increased as your rear was being clutched abruptly.

The firmness of his hand brushing from between your inner thigh up the traveler’s crease of your shorts. His hands unceremoniously dragged you like a ragdoll by the waist until he had your face planted against the cold surface, knees weakly holding your ground. Limp from distress, undoubtedly insecure of how the night would continue to unfold. His palm pressing into the small of your back, warily discovering the curvature of your spine. A strange stimulation compelling you into submission as his former savage fondling switched into tender caress. Slipping a finger between your shoulder blades as his crotch began to grind forcibly against your clothed privates. The provocative nature astonishing you into compliance. For some reason or another.. you were not resisting, in fact, this sensual teasing was beginning to arouse you. 

Gluttonous neediness overwhelming your senses, baffled that your sex was soaked from the thrill. His gloves were not warm, in fact they were quite damp, and the coolness of his heavy petting enticed your mind into darker places. You could feel yourself nudging back into his hips while he favored your shape. Your movement caused him to become more aggressive, crotch bucked unexpectedly against you. A soft groan escaping your lips in the midst. You wanted more than just pointless grating but you were not brave enough to ask, and you thought it morally unacceptable to be turned on by an executioner. You were beginning to think this was some abominable nightmare.. As it seemed incredibly difficult to believe it was real. Maybe you just fell asleep waiting for Matt, maybe you were already dead and this was your Hell? To be railed by a psychopath for all eternity. Who knew? 

You started slipping into madness, the overall stress from the beginning of your trip to the current circumstance overburdening your thoughts. Accepting that you wanted to be taken--and that you wanted it now. Gazing back at your captor, his vacant eyes staring in return causing you to reverse your glance. A knot swelling in your throat as his hand reached to cup your chin, turning you back to meet him. His fingers digging into the waistband of your bottoms and splitting them with a strong pull. The brisk air nipping at the moistened stain of your panties. Your face on fire as it was now being prodded by coarse fingertips. Your legs trembled as your undies were moved to the side, two gloved fingers pulling the folds of your labia apart, exposing them to the forest. One finger investigates your steamy entrance, the bitter texture of glove causing you to whine. He would proceed to bury a digit inside, slowly brushing against your cervix. You buried your head in your hands as your privates were being violated. The ginger stirring of his index finger within your honey pot produces enough lubrication for his next maneuver. 

Before you could react, you felt his fingers being replaced by something smooth and bulbus.. At first you worried it was the handle of his blade, thinking he was finally ready to get rid of you. Instead, it was something more raw. He was pressing the head of his shaft against the outer folds of your vagina, gently kneading around it for a few minutes. He wasn’t going any further than the tip, slow and steady movements that kept you wanting and alert. Nonetheless it was torture, feeling him infringe on your pleasure like that. You moved backwards, needing more; The slickness of your arousal allowed him to inch deeper within your sweet cavity without delay. You could hear him release a low grunt, probably the first noise you had heard him make since your encounter; albeit it made you jump, which caused him to slip further inside, you could feel slight tearing on account of his thick, veiny cock pinning you in place. You didn’t want to move, what you were committing to was so wrong, but felt so good. Your mind just kept drifting away, escape no longer an option--your new plan was to be fucked. Fucked like a feral animal in the middle of the woods, by a monster, alienated from the rest of the world. Like nothing else mattered.

After a moment of adjusting there was more rhythm to his animation, his member gliding along your ribbed walls like there was no tomorrow. You could tell he was endowed, considering your envelopment stopped right at the base of his shaft, a few inches more and he could rip into your womb. There was slight aching in his thrusts, it being so long since you were last bedded; you were being freshly reintroduced to the dull pain of intercourse. Though it stung a bit, you welcomed it. Nails now digging into the stone below, hips firmly grasped--your moans echoed through the area as it began to rain. Droplets pooling along your back, his pace began to quicken. You could feel your panties digging into the crevice of your groin while his cock played slip n’ slide with your insides. It was a euphoric feeling until he raised you by a fistful of hair, the bend of your body causing his erection to bruise your cervix. The twinge of pain slowly subsided as he held you, your knees no longer supporting your weight, breasts bouncing with each hardy thrust, your moans being muffled as your crazed ‘lover’s’ previously teasing fingers shoved their way down into your throat pressing down onto your tongue. 

There was a nasty mixture of mud, copper, and vaginal fluid. You had gagged in response but he only shoved them in deeper, burying his masked face into your shoulder from rapture. You could feel his testicles skimming the back of your thighs as you started to lose breath. Vision blurring as your airways were restricted before being dropped onto the wet ground, inhaling what oxygen you could before your legs were forcibly seized, a straining pain in your groin as your thighs were stretched to lock around his wide waist, you felt yourself hang momentarily as he tore away the remainder of your panties. Vigorously stuffing you like a pig on Christmas day. This angle allows for deeper penetration, so seeing stars as all the blood rushing towards your head causes faint fatigue was normal. You swore you could feel him inside your womb.. The depths of your midsection filtering an oncoming orgasam any second now, you tried to brace yourself upon his knees or shins but slipped due to the saturated fabric of his pants. Breathing shakily, collecting fistfuls of grass as your arms dangled downward. 

So close, the rhythmic spasms of climax offsetting all other senses. The contraction of your release slightly pushing his member out, he counteracted by dropping you onto the murky ground collapsing from a headrush. He snagged you by the hair once more, lurching you towards his crotch and burying your face into it. Your loss of control made it difficult to remain balanced; though he did not care. He proceeded to brush your face against his throbbing waterlogged erection, once your vision cleared and you got a good look at it--it was frighteningly enlarged and swollen at the head. You were putting two and two together with what he was trying to convey, as it seemed words were not something he was accustomed to. His towering over only intimidated you in place which seemed to frustrate him. He then reared your head back and damn near impaled your mouth with his cock, thankfully you opened your lips just in time or that one might have fractured your nose. The taste was.. Not so pleasant, but you managed to take it all in. Ignoring the fishy smell from his clothes, you bobbed your head slight, allowing his shaft entry to the inner side of your cheeks. Tongue licking around the fold of his tip in slow strokes, working your way along his shaft intimately--though he was not amused.

It took nothing at all for him to shove his phallus in entirety down your throat, ignoring your cries and exasperation as he began violently infiltrating your esophagus. This went on for what seemed like minutes; you pushed and kicked, body twisting from lack of oxygen as you were being gagged. You could feel your nose running as the sky’s downpour hit your face. Each thrust against your gag reflex causes over salivation, luckily enough your stomach was empty and you had nothing to regurgitate. Though you were an absolute snotty and slobbery mess. Your teeth even skinned a bit of his penis, the salty taste of saliva and blood filling your tastebuds. Eventually, he was coming to a halt in movement; his hips ceased and you could taste the overwhelming batch of semen that was ejaculated into your mouth. Senses completely flooded, as he would not remove himself from your throat until he was done. You could hardly even swallow as the taste itself was harsh and unsettling so you collected as much as you could before heaving and puking it onto the wet ground as he released you from his hold. 

It took you a few moments to settle down, the slasher turning his back momentarily to fish out his machete from the grass, it seemingly had fallen over during your disturbing ‘mating ritual’. You thought this would be your only chance to escape--as it was clear he did have intentions to slaughter you, he just wanted to get his rocks off first--without thinking you jumped to your feet, ignoring your fractured ankle while bolting towards the lake. You thought it would be easier to swim away than to run, and you knew you’d hit the water before he’d catch you. Swan diving into the lake, allowing the water to wash the rank fluid from your face before emerging into long strokes into a direction and keeping it. The water’s density is clear enough for you to get a good distance away from your attacker. You’re unsure why, but you decided to look back just to see how close he was to catching up; though to your surprise, he remained at the edge of the lake. Watching you sail off into the distance.. His figure slowly being engulfed by the rain’s fog, stopping your flow to breathe gingerly bobbing in the water like a buoy. “Why didn’t he come after me?..” Questioning yourself, “No normal killer would allow a witness to escape..” You had so many questions, but you knew now wasn’t the time for it. So you proceeded on your path back. You didn’t even bother going back to the cabin, you found a hunter’s dog on your way out of the lake that led you back to a Ranger’s station. Telling them about what you saw, about Matt’s body, about your friends that were oblivious to the incident, about being attacked-- but not about your sexual experience. It just.. Didn’t sound moral of you to confide that into the law. They could of charged you with accomplice to murder. 

As everyone was evacuated from the cabin and questioned, including yourself, there were no signs of any others around. Law enforcement believing someone from the group was involved, or that this was an elaborate hoax considering Matt’s body was never found, the blood that stained the floorboards was washed up by the rain and not enough left for them to preserve. If anything, they thought this was a play on the old tales of Crystal Lake. One they hadn’t heard of in decades. You felt helpless, though there wasn’t much you chose to do about it. To this day, you steer clear of parties and trips to the outdoors. You became more reclusive and jumpy of your own shadow. Though you did feel safer driving over bridges with water. You spent your college years in your dorm, focusing solely on your work and dedicating your time to distractions to avoid the shameful nature of that night. Your writing major becoming the bane of your existence, all poetry or novels were scripted with malicious intent, or degenerate erotica. You often pondered what life would have been like if you had not gone at all, if you never met up with Matt, if it were a blade in your back instead of him. Though it didn’t do you any favors. The enigma of it all traced back to the water. The way it flows, the temperature, reflection. How it feels when you’re ten feet deep, as opposed to dipping your feet in the shallows. It might have been years before you gazed over a dock again, peering into the wet abyss of your nightmares. 

Dwelling to dive back in. 


	2. The Dwelling Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Crystal Lake.

It had been so long since you peered over the edge of a dock. Heart pounding as you dipped your foot into the water, the ripples surrounding your ankle as you checked the temperature. Eyes drawn to the meanders of wind that stroked green tones under the setting sun. It was just as gorgeous now as it was in memory; though the chill of your spine represented the hollow dissonance of this cruel place. The beauty that would hide a secret--one in which you were ready to resurface. 

In college you felt suffocated, as though the chamber around your lungs were growing smaller and smaller. Everywhere you went, even airy campus walks smothered you. But here? Here you could breathe, it was like the damp veil over you before had risen and you no longer had to gasp for oxygen. Such a strange feeling, the anomaly of your past. The fog in the back of your mind cycling a burial of memories that only spread throughout your daily thoughts like a disease were now becoming clear. Perhaps, you were  _ meant _ to return to Crystal Lake--maybe that’s where your treatment lies, not in counselor therapy where you could only half ass speak about what was digging between your loins at night. 

It all seemed so pointless at this very moment, you stood alone on bitter wood letting the fall wind graze your flesh like an old flame. You would hug yourself, squeezing each shoulder under your palms for self comfort. You knew dusk was coming and you awaited for it patiently. As the evening grew dark so did those assured feelings, though you tried your best to remain confident in the choice you had made. You were not getting any peace from being away, but that common tranquility you felt previously switched to eerie. You sat down with an industrial flashlight, knees to your chest with a Ruger LCP.380 holstered on hip. It was not a strong handgun, but it was enough for a gateway distraction. Unsure of how this night would unfold, you still put an effort to be prepared. Not knowing if slaying the  _ demon  _ that’s been living in your head would make you feel better or worse--or if _ he _ slays you instead. 

_ “Is he even human?..”  _ You questioned,  _ “Was it even real..?” _ No matter how you spun the situation, you were never satisfied with the answers. Especially with the loss of Jesse’s brother, Matt. He would frequent you on campus interrogating where his baby brother was.. Wondering if what you told the Ranger was true at all or if you had something to do with his death yourself. He would blame himself for excluding Matt, wishing he kept a better eye out. He would sometimes call you in the wee hours of the morning to lash out in alcoholic anger. At times it made you feel guilty, though guilt could never compare to the shame of gratification you received that same night. You had tried dating, tried to find a sexual outlet to avoid those disturbing memories from controlling the needy pressure your womanhood avidly seeked; the men you bedded never pushed you to Nirvana. Not like  _ he  _ did, if he was a  _ man  _ at all.

Shaking your head, exhaling heavily as the sun submerged to the other side of the planet. Activating the switch of your light source to watch the water. You felt a bit silly when reading those folk tales about how a man would emerge from the lake and slaughter teenage campers, and if that were true.. Why wouldn’t they just condemn the entire site instead of just a couple gates that one could easily leap over? They knew this was a place no youth could resist, it was a beautiful place to vacate--they should have at least bought the property and paid for supervision. 

So it was difficult for you to believe a simple campfire story like that. Though the details were skeptical; you couldn’t ignore there might be some truth behind the legend. It did include some information about a young camper by the name of Jason Voorhees being bullied by the counselors in the late 50’s. Apparently he was born with hydrocephalus, which caused a large quantity of fluid around the brain, increasing the ventricle with pressure build up. You could only imagine his head was deformed or enlarged, the sad thought he suffered this without proper treatment made your heart ache. It was also mentioned online that he drowned in the same lake you were attending and no one bothered to help him. His mother carried a heavy heart of vengeance, murdering those same counselors--and after that the details get blurred--it’s said he was reincarnated as an entity or a curse on the campgrounds ridding the location of the same hormonal youth that neglected him as a child. All of this of course, being on the 13th of Friday which coincidentally was when you first arrived that year; just as it was for your return.

It was all very confusing, though the man you had seen years ago did share similar features. He was drenched, his clothes were tattered and ratty, his head and neck were thick and misshapen. His mask was questionable, maybe that’s what he was hiding? Though if he drowned at such a young age; how could he be fully grown? Or have exceptional strength.. Even his manhood was--you heard a twig snap, instinctively shifting your weight to your rearview to see a few deer nibbling the dewy lawn. A sigh of relief washing over,  _ “At least there’s some innocence left here..” _ You thought, distracting yourself with the texture of their fur, counting each hoof and white waving tail. Checking your wristwatch for the time, it was now eight in the evening, your thoughts began to calm down, no longer as jittery as you once were. The quiet was almost enchanting, the deer momentarily chewing and brushing against one another for warmth before freezing like mannequins, almost as though something had alerted them; you thought they had taken notice of you and were going to bolt--until a loud splash erupted the silence, causing them to scurry back into the woods. Turning back at the edge of the dock your eyes bloodshot from the sudden amount of panic running through your veins.  _ There he was again..  _

You shined your light in his face, blinding him temporarily as you got back to your feet. His empty hand clutching the dock for support as he swiped towards your ankles with a rusty machete. Falling back in order to avoid his strike, you dropped your flashlight over the edge knocking you into pure darkness. Without hesitation you started in the direction of the deer, looking back at him struggling to climb out of the water you smacked right into an oak tree. Holding tightly to your nose as blood gushed between your fingers. You felt to see if it was broken; thankfully not, but possibly fractured. The pain discombobulating your senses you had turned to check how close he was--though he was nowhere in sight. Your heart thumping like a jackrabbit, you circled the tree scoping out what little you could in the dark for a shadow. Thinking you might have seen a hallucination or your mind was playing tricks on you; you reluctantly returned to the dock. You didn’t see any footprints along the wood, so you chalked it up to you seeing things.. 

Peering over the water’s edge, you could see the flashlight was caught in some algae that swayed around the dock’s pillar. Kneeling down and cupping the brisk water in your hand, the cold provides some relief to your sore nostrils as you rinse the crimson fluid away. Wiping them dry with the collar of your sweater, then rolled up your sleeves to fish out the flashlight. Pins and needles prick your skin both from the freezing liquid and that anxious feeling of being watched giving you goosebumps. You hooked a finger around some of the algae, trying to remove the vines so you could free the handle, though the light began to dim which was abnormal because this piece of equipment was waterproof.. You gave it a hard tug, though it wouldn’t budge which was confusing as algae isn’t that strong, and to make matters worse the light completely went out making it difficult to see what you were reaching for. Groaning from frustration, you’ve potentially fractured your nose and now you’ve lost a $45 investment. “Fucking great.” You spat out irritated. Reaching deeper for the back of the handle where the on/off button was. Your fingertips danced over it before finally managing to click it--though the moment you did, you were horrified. 

That same vintage mask appeared in direct view under the water’s surface, one hand locked around the handle of the light, the other now clutching your wrist in an attempt to pull you in. You struggled to keep yourself on the platform, free arm locking around the cylinder and holding on for dear life, though his minor tugs alone were strong enough to hinder you from staying afloat. Propping your foot against the cylinder while the other stomped flat on the dock; you pushed with all your strength until your wrist slipped out of his grasp. Once it did, you were knocked back on your ass, the speedloader for your handgun falling out of your back pocket from the force. Emerging from the lake, you fought gravity to regain your composure. Steadily jogging towards the treeline with him close at your heels, you barely even had a chance to reach the trees before the back of your sweater was snagged in his fist. Marching onward regardless though he was halting your step by rearing you back against him, forearm locked around your throat as you kicked and screamed being completely overwhelmed with emotion as you were caught. You tried to reach for your Ruger, unlatching it from its hold and directing it to his head that towered over you, pulling back the hammer and tugging the trigger in a panic--though it was empty, and while you reached for your speedloader.. It was no longer there..  _ “Stupid bitch! Why didn’t you put any bullets in the chamber..” _ Your inner voice shouted. 

Attempting to hit him with the handle, swinging wild before his other hand palmed over the steel, gradually crushing your hand in his fist till you dropped it. Tears streamed down your cheeks, bloody mucus running from your cold nose as you trembled in pure _ fear _ . His hand returning to his side to grab something, probably another weapon to terminate you with. You began to shout, “Jason.. Jason don’t… Please don--don’t! Please don’t hurt me.. I’m not them.. I’M NOT THEM!” Sobbing pleas echoed the area. “I didn’t do anything..” His hand extended in front of you with what looked like a rusty railroad nail he planned to impale you with. Crying harder now, “I wou--would nev--nev--” Throat swelling as you began to choke on your words, feeling as though you were going to regurgitate your heart out. “Would never le--let you dr--drown..” He paused, hand frozen in the air as you spoke. “I…” You were unsure of what to say. “I.. I.. I came ba--back for y-you..” A few moments had passed, your legs shivering from fright as you tried to catch your breath; gasping for air as he slowly lowered his hand, the hold he had around your neck softening bit by bit. 

You were in such a state of shock you couldn’t move, not even when he fully released you. Unbelievable, the legend was  _ true. _ Even after all these years.. Does that mean you slept with a  _ zombie _ or a  _ demon? _ Or perhaps he was still just a  _ man?  _ You slid down to the ground on your knees like a punished hound, crossing your arms in a shiver as you cried, trying to calm down but finding it incredibly difficult to control due to the confusing thoughts that swarmed inside your head. You felt his hand lay along your shoulder, causing your sobbing to silence and your muscles to tense up. Though he showed no empathy for Matt, he seemed to be stricken by you. Although your first encounter it clear he was going to eliminate you, or was he? You didn’t much care for that memory, you felt an alarming amount of emotions at that moment and were trying to decipher which you wanted to settle with. You could feel his fingers gingerly pinch at the back of your neck like a kneading feline. Each touch gives you flashbacks making the memories hard to ignore. 

Idly your hand reached up to meet his; fingertips brushing against one another, the rough texture of his gloves remained exactly the same as they did several years before. Sliding his palm down to your collarbone, resting your cheek upon the back of his hand for comfort. Slowly, ever so slowly--the racing of your heart began to cease, coming down from the shock and allowing you to relax. Hiccupping afterwards, covering your mouth to hide it. You felt a hardy smack against your back that pushed you forward, that seemed to cure it. An unamused expression laid upon your lips before being unexpectedly and  _ forcefully _ picked up by the waist and carried back to the dock. You made no attempt to thrash around this time, allowing him to move you without strain--curious as to what his next move was. As he reached it, he rolled you off his shoulder carefully this time. Once your feet hit the wood, you caught the speed loader from the corner of your eye, though trying to pretend like you hadn’t noticed it so not to alert Jason of any ideas of escape. 

Awaiting some type of speech, or gesture; all he really did was gawk at you silently. It was a bit awkward honestly. Maybe ten minutes had passed before he slowly pointed at your chest in which you glanced down, nothing to inspect other than the smell of copper from your bloody nose. Glancing back up at him he was still pointing though inched closer with a blade pointed at your breasts. It took a moment for you to put two and two together.. Though now didn’t seem like a good time? You were after all, freezing from the cold weathering of your sweater. But he did not budge from the notion--in fact he put a nice slit smack dab in the middle of your top by dragging the rusty steel across the coal threading, exposing your sternum to the crisp air. Instinctively you moved to cover it, though the tilt of his blade stopped you. An unordinary feeling sparked within your abdomen as he prodded your right breast with the tip; knowing it wasn’t really your choice anymore. Shakily hooking your fingers under the hem with crossed wrists, pulling the damp cloth overhead your hair tie coming undone in the process; the chilly air against your skin had you reeling in regret. Dropping your sweater to the side and fingering your released locks out of your face, hands brushing your waistline. He seemed pleased enough, for someone who didn’t  _ speak _ anyway. Clearly he could hear, maybe he was mute? Though the ambient silence was a bit  _ thrilling _ . 

Lowering his blade he took another step towards you, the closer he got, thoughts raced back to darker places. His empty expressions keeping your inhibitions in check as loomed over the dock, dipping his weapon into the lake and swirling it around before pressing it against your side, the frigid numbing causing you to flinch.  _ “Why would he do that?” _ Pressing down against your frame once more and this time holding you in place by his free hand around your waist while he trailed it in a vertical motion from rib cage to love handle.  _ “Was.. was he teasing me?”  _ You couldn’t help but whine from the experience, biting into your trembling lower lip, blood rushing to your cheeks as the hand on your waist squeezed. Your heart fluttered though the sudden scrape along your side kept you on your toes. You didn’t want to get another tetanus shot, though it felt nice. He continued this motion for quite some time, leaving multiple cuts--small bubbles pocketing from fresh wounds and drooling down to your waistband, the fog of your breath rising as you released soft whines of endearment. An imprint beginning to spread in Jason’s pants with each noise you made, digging your nails into the fabric of his sleeves.

It wasn’t long after he had you pinned to the dock, legs bare and trembling; the cold wasn’t letting up anytime soon though his tongue provided some type of warmth. Lifting his mask barely above his nose, you could see his lips were curved upward on the left side which seemed to be scarred. Due to the lack of lighting you couldn’t find many details, though you took notice of how little of his face he wanted to show while waning between your thighs. You could tell he was new to this, as he wasn’t quite sure where to seal his lips with--though after a few moments of grabbing and twisting around your clitoris he seemed to figure it out. You were  _ not _ expecting a wickedly thick tongue to exit his mouth. It was frightening in a way, the color and length; You flinched back slightly as it flicked over your sensitive nerve curiously, taken aback as your vulva was being penetrated full throttle. “Whoa--H-hey!” Your body shuddered as the tip of your cervix was being tickled. His tongue felt like that of a snake; the way they slither along the ground sporadically as they move, the way they coil around prey, suffocating them until they expire. That’s exactly how you felt with him inside you now--like you were suffocating into elation. 

You were no longer cold, not between your thighs anyway. The radiating heat from your sex combined with the warm muscle  _ deep  _ in your folds was enough to keep you from shivering. Having your womanhood examined by a local legend wasn’t on your agenda;  _ but God did it feel righteous. _ Though time came for you to be snatched abruptly by the calves, your legs were being draped around his neck as he carried you upside down to a nearby tree, tongue still buried inside the  _ whole way. _ Once you reached it, he had dropped you onto the mossy ground, hooking his finger under the centre front of your bra and yanking it from your breasts. Shoulder straps tugging down the length of your arms as the back of the garment was torn; instead of removing it altogether he intrigued you by using it as a tie for your wrists. Now that they were bound, he gave them a hardy tug--bringing you onto your feet with hands raised high. He took a few steps back, curiously tilting his head as though he were figuring out an equation. Not thinking anything of it, you began to rest your arms overhead, inner thighs wet from anticipation as to what he would do next--though his next move had you nearly pissing yourself. 

He had moved back enough to spear his blade into the tree, catching you off guard and securing you against the bark from your binds while tip-toeing the ground below. Confused and slightly frightened as Jason closed in, his vacant stare making his notions unpredictable. He could lash out at any moment and gut you with the railroad spike he had hidden previously.. Though the unfastening of his pants took your mind to less dangerous places. There it was again, that lochness sized phallus. It looked much bigger than you recalled--though being around regular men did have something to that effect on your memory; afterall you ached for  _ days _ after that first encounter. Jason bent your knees to his waist, allowing your weight to slope down causing uncomfortable tension between the blade and your wrists. You could feel the girth of his head poking shyly into the crook of your puenda; slowly burying himself within. Gulping as your vagina molded over his cock perfectly from saturated suspense. 

In passing of internal caress the pleasure came to a complete pause. Removing himself from your vagina and slowly shifting your hips higher to expose buttocks; his gloved fingers spreading both cheeks to reveal your puckered anus. Yearnful thoughts switching to induced panic as you began to register why your asshole was undergoing an intense amount of stretching. You tried hard not to clench, knowing it would only make this experience more difficult; though it wasn’t something you looked forward to--the thought alone of having your bowels filled with his  _ ‘supernatural’ _ juices was enticing. Relaxing into his grasp, though flinching and whining all the while as he dragged the sensation of  _ ‘finishing the puzzle’ _ out of you. It was so aggravating, “Just fuck me already.. I can’t take it!” You cried out, hoping he would hurry the process along as his member was large and your inexperienced anal cavity could not handle it for much longer. Though he was not one to care; he took his precious time hauling his cock in relaxed strides not quick to hasten his groove. You stirred in disapproval, the edging only watering that knot inside your abdomen. The squirming only applied more strain on your arms as they held the majority of your weight, the tightness of fabric causing circulation loss in your hands, making them feel numb to the cold. 

Then without hesitation his pattern became tenfold--brute force punching the aroused alarms inside your head, his sudden spike in stamina causing your cunt to ooze with joy. It took you no time to reach your high, that state of sexual Nirvana you had been craving for an entire decade. Fingers clutching onto the rusty blade that held you in place like a mare for breeding. Slicing into the crease of your left palm, a steady stream of blood flowing as the metal deepened into your flesh with each vigorous thrust. Though unbothered by the pain, you were more in sync with his movement. Focusing on those strong lurches that had you howling like a feral animal, rabid for rhapsody. The moment he pressed his fingers back inside your pussy had you reeling from over stimulation. Just because you already came didn’t mean he was going to stop--or that he was going to leave your harpy nest unattended. The friction of his fingers combined with his rhythm had you seeing stars, you could feel yourself getting ready to climax again, and it seemed like he was coming along for the ride. 

His speed was coming to a close, the thin layer between your vaginal and anal wall felt so  _ whole _ as his fingers pressed hard against the curve of your cervix and his cock plunged into your cavity. You could feel the hot flood of ejaculate spilling deep within your bowels. Biting your lower lip hard enough to bruise the skin as your own orgasam followed suit, head leaning back against the tree, small drops of red liquid blinding your left eye as you relished in euphoria. Gasping for air as everything began fading to black,  _ petite mort _ fully taking over what consciousness you had left. It felt like you had blinked twice and it was suddenly daylight, you were laid against a boulder near the campground’s exit with a tattered jacket covering your naked body. Looking around in an attempt to understand where you were or why you were alone with all things considered--you decided not to question it. In a manner of speaking, you thought some things were best left unsaid. Though you couldn’t help but feel a slight ache in your chest that he was gone.. Wondering if he was doomed to return to the lake at the end of each evening against his will; like a curse, bound in blood. Pulling the coat tighter around yourself now, standing to find your footing as a dizzy spell took over. You could  _ definitely  _ feel the consequence of last night’s escapade when your bum began to throb, crouching down in hope it would wane soon enough for you to find your clothes and head back to your cozy apartment next to the heater, clean up your wounds and rebuild your strength from the blood loss.

After gathering your belongings though most of them were damaged; you decided to take one final look out by the dock in hopes you would see him again. To your dismay, he was nowhere in sight and neither was his blade  _ but _ the bark was still marked. Which meant what happened was in fact _ real. _ It was still a bit difficult for you to understand, though you felt less shameful and more awakened from the secondary experience. It gave you a bit more insight on those old feelings you had, why you never felt comfortable around your friends, why you enjoyed solitude so much, why you would stay up at odd hours typing away at the typewriter over a silhouette that haunted your dreams, and why you were never satisfied in bed. No matter how hard you tried to be normal, you never fit in. You were the black sheep before you met Jason, though now you finally accepted that you’d always be. Looming over the dock, peacefully admiring the colorful leaves that strode across the lake as they fell from the trees, hugging the tattered cloth to your chest and fingering the tears that overlapped it from age. 

“Until the calendar allows it; Rain or snow, summer or fall. I’ll be back Jason.. I promise.” 


End file.
